


Happy New Year

by Serenitys_Lady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady/pseuds/Serenitys_Lady
Summary: The Doctor wants to celebrate the new year in a very special way.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Doctor graciously comes to play sometimes. I can never get him to stay, more’s the pity.
> 
> A/N1: This little bit of New Year’s fluff came to me while lying in bed at 5:45 on a New Year's morning (why I was awake that early, I still haven’t yet figured out).
> 
> A/N2: The little extra at the end surprised even me!

“Tell me again why we’re here?” the ginger-haired woman asked her tall, skinny companion in blue pinstripes, as the two stood amid the vast crowd of people in the Square.

  
“It’s New Year’s Eve, Donna!” the Doctor exclaimed.  “I’ve always wanted to watch the ball drop in Times Square.”

  
She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  “You have a time machine!” she retorted.  “ _Every day_  could be New Year’s Eve if you wanted it to, ya prawn!”  She pushed his shoulder playfully.

  
He grinned and pulled her closer to him, her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I know,” he replied.  “But this is special.  It’s the first one since I was able to restore your memories and bring you home to me.”  He nuzzled her hair.  “We may not be able to do this again for a while,” he whispered, placing his hands lovingly over the bump of her belly that was barely noticeable under her heavy coat.  “The twins might have something to say about it in the future.”

  
Donna leaned back into his embrace and pulled his arms tighter around her.  Suddenly, the countdown began.

  
**_10  -  9  -  8  -  7  -  6  -  5  -  4  -  3  -  2  -  1!_ **

  
Shouts of “Happy New Year” resounded throughout Times Square and in cities all over the world.  Strangers hugged and kissed each other joyfully, fireworks and noise-makers filling the air with sound.  And two people, a ginger-haired beauty and a centuries-old alien were oblivious to it all, as their lips met in a kiss so full of love and passion that it could have set the city ablaze.

  
They broke apart reluctantly as the crowd jostled them.  The Doctor looked down at the woman he loved and, with a lopsided, goofy, besotted grin said, “Happy New Year, Mrs. Smith.”

  
Donna gazed up at him, equally smitten, and replied, “Happy New Year, Doctor Smith.”  They stood, holding on to each other for a few moments, and then she stated, “We’d best get going.  We promised Benjamin and Rose we’d come back straight away and tell them all about it.  Hopefully, little Pete will be asleep and they’ll have hot toddies and biscuits waiting for us!  I’m bloody freezing!!”

  
“ _Allons-y_ , my love!”  The Doctor took Donna’s arm and the pair threaded their way through the crowds of merry-makers and back to the TARDIS, the Doctor whistling an old Scottish ballad, reflecting on old times and old friends.


End file.
